Leaving Everything
by CheeseFace
Summary: COMEPLETE! Hermione gets pregnant but Ron won't be a part of it. She will do everything to make sure her baby has a father but will it be worth it? This is the same story but i accidently deleted the other one........
1. Hermione's Problem

**I dont own anyone in Harry Potter (but i wish i did...) im just writing it so people like you can enjoy wonderfull fanfictions! so yay!  
I decided to rewrite this chapter because it's too short.**

* * *

"Oh crap!" Hermione exclaimed angrily from inside the bathroom of Ron and her's apartment in England. 

"Whats the matter Hermione?" Ron asked, fearing the worst. He knew what was going on and either she was and was mad about it, or she wasn't and she was mad about that too.

"This is!" She exclaimed hastily unlocking the bathroom door and coming out nearly knocking Ron over because he was leaning on the door.

"Look at it!" She said forcing the pregnancy test into his hand.

"Hermione! Are you sure this is right? It can't be possible!"

"I'm positive... just like the test." She said on the verge of tears.

"We're too young. We dont need a baby to mess up our lives."

"I'm sure that we can get through this together Ron."

"Yeah.. um.. about that.." He said, carefully choosing each word that would not make her as mad, "I can't be a part of this."

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I just cant! What will everyone say 'oh he got his girlfriend pregnant when they were only 18' I have a reputation you know!" He looked and saw Hermione giving him her famous sad face, "No Hermione don't even try that! It won't work this time! It won't work ever again!" She got a determined look on her face again.

"Yeah but what about me? We're in this together Ronald. We have to stick together to find a way through this! And what will people think about me? My reputation will be gone too! And last time I checked, mine was better than yours."

"Yes, but it's better if only one of us has to live a life like that." He said. "And I choose not to."

"Oh you choose not to now do you! Says who you can just choose to leave me and this baby behind. How can you just leave?"

"I say so, and nothing you do will change my mind!" He said. "And besides! It's all your fault anyway!"

"Explain how," Hermione yelled. He could see tears in her eyes but he couldn't hear it in her voice; he knew there was no way she was going to give this up. She was determined to make this his fault before leaving. She was also going to say something to make him feel guilty so he would have to appologize. She knew his one weakness, feeling guilty.

"Well," He said angrily, "It was your idea for us to start dating, your idea for us to move in together, and your the reason why we're here right now screaming at eachother!"

"Ron you are so stubborn! I can't believe you would leave me like this. And I hope you're happy ruening my life!" She screamed at him just before disapperating.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that chapter! I will update soon!  
Well its a bit longer than before, but still pretty short. I don't know how I could make it longer, I'm not good at writing about people fighting. Please R&R!**


	2. The Invitation

**I dont own Harry Potter... Wow thanks everyone! When i checked my email today i had like 7 emails saying that someone added me to their favorite authors list and had given me reviews! That's more than I've had for any of my other stories combined, lol. Thanks!

* * *

**

"What the hell happened to you?" Ginny said as she and Harry got up from their dinner table.

"...Ron...Pregnant...Loser...Leaving Me!..." she managed to say between sobs. It wasn't much but Harry and Ginny knew pretty much what had happened.

"I'm soo sorry Hermione. Excuse me while I go set up the guest room. You'll be staying with us for a while I can see." She said as she left the room.

"I can't believe that he would do that! That is unlike the Ron that we've known for the last 7 years." Harry said trying to be comeforting, but just hearing Ron's name made her burst into tears again.

"Hermione," Ginny called, "The guest room is ready you can come in now." Hermione tried to walk but fell down.

'Why has my life suddenly become so complicated.' she thought to herself, 'I thought everything was perfect, with a perfect guy, having perfect friends, but now my life has taken an unexpected turn. And it hasn't exactly gone the way I wanted it to.'

"Oh Hermione," Harry said as he bent down to help her up. Then he walked her into the guest room and let her get onto the bed.

"Thanks so much guys. I dont know what I could do without you." Hermione said, "But I am really tiered if you could let me get some sleep."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Ginny asked, thinking it would help Hermione feel better if they talked.

"No, all I need now is some sleep."

"Ok good night then," Harry said as he and Ginny walked out of the room.

* * *

"Tap.. Tap.. Tap," Hermione awoke suddenly and looked around. 

"Where am I?" she said quietly to herself. Then all of the events from the night before came flooding back to her.

"Tap.. Tap.. Tap."

"Oh I suppose you want in," She said to the owl that was outside the window. She got up and walked over to the window and oppened it. A small gray owl flew in and she instantly recognised it as her parents owl, Emma.

"Hm... Why would they be sending me a letter," She said talking to herself again. She rather preferred talking to herself than to other people because she actually listened to herself. She took the letter off of Emma's leg and began to read it,

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your mother and I would like to invite Ron and you to your mothers birthday dinner. I sent you this letter and a letter in the mail because I was unsure which way would be faster. These owl things are quite strange. I never will be able to understand how they can find exactly where you are. Anyway please write back with your answer to the dinner. We look forward to seeing you and Ron again. We miss you terrably._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"Oh crap!" She said a little too loudly.

"Whats the matter Hermione?" Ginny said rushing into the room.

"This," Hermione said handing Ginny the letter. Ginny read it and snorted a bit when she read that Hermiones dad writes that he thinks the owls are strange.

"Searously Ginny. I don't know what to do!"

"Well it's simple right," She said, "All you need to do is tell them Ron broke up with you."

"Yeah but its not that easy. They loved Ron so much. Plus I dont know how to tell them that im pregnant. They will be so disappointed! I was always the good perfect girl and now I'm the pregnant teenager with the messed up life and a baby with no dad!"

"Well we'll think of something," Ginny said as she pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione felt the tears coming back and she cried onto her best friends shoulder.

* * *

**Whew! That's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Please read and review! It's always helpful to find ways I can improve my stories!**


	3. Hermione's New House

**Thanks to **Cinny75 **my first and only reviewer! Everyone who is reading this please review! I know that it's not Draco and Hermione yet but it will be in the next chapter.

* * *

**

"Morning Hermione," Harry said barely looking up from the Daily Prophet that he was reading.

"You too Harry," She said sitting down across from him at the table.

"So what do you two want for breakfast?" Ginny asked them, and Harry finally looked up from the paper.

"French toast and bacon," He said immediately.

"Well sure if anyone mentions food you suddenly pay attention," Hermione said. Harry looked at her worried for a moment but saw the smile on her face and knew she wasn't serious, "I'll just have a scrambled egg, Ginny.

"Ok I'll be right back," She said as she walked into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.

"So, there must be something good in the Prophet today because you're not even looking at me right now as im talking to you," Hermione said her voice getting louder at the end.

"Sorry Hermione what did you say?" Harry said, "I was just reading this, here look." He handed her the paper.

_Draco Malfoy Goes Missing_

_Draco Malfoy has been in the close watch of Aurors at the Ministry of Magic since his parents were sent to Azkaban earlier this year. I interviewed some of the Aurors there and none of them have any idea what could've happened.  
"At 3:30 in this morning Draco walked into the bathroom and never came out," Said Kingsley, "We have so many spells on here so that no one can apparate or do anything else that would let them escape. I called in all the Aurors and we searched the house where he had been staying. The only thing that we think could happen would be that Mr. Malfoy somehow got an invisibility cloak and was hiding. The only known invisibility cloak in England belongs to Mr. Harry Potter."_

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Yeah and you know what else?" Harry said his voice rising, "My invisibility cloak is missing!"

"But how could he..." She was cut off by Ginny who entered the room.

"Who wants breakfast?" She said as she gave both of them large plates full of what they asked for.

"Really Ginny, you don't have to go through all this trouble just for me," Hermione said.

"Nonsence, Harry eat's this much everyday anyway," She said looking closely at him, "Honestly I think it's amazing how he never gains weight," Hermione snorted with a mouthfull of eggs trying not to laugh.

"Hey!" Harry said as he stood up and walked over to Ginny. He began to tickle her.

"Harry...no...STOP!" Ginny said.

"Gosh since when do you not like being tickled?"

"When we have friends who just broke up with their boyfriends. It doesn't help to show how happy we are together!" She whispered in his ear.

"So," Hermione said trying to change the subject, "Any good houses around here for sale?"

"Hermione, you can stay with us. You don't need to go off and buy a new house," Ginny said.

"Really Ginny, no offence to you and Harry but I'd much rather live by myself."

"There is a house a few blocks over. It's really nice and you might like it. We can check it out later today," Harry said.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were walking to the house for sale. It was a nice afternoon in September and they were looking at all the beautifull scenery, the yellow and red leaves on the trees, and many other's. 

"Almost there," Said Harry, being the first person to talk since they left the house. They walked the rest of the way there in silence

"Hello, would you be interested in a tour of this house?" Said a young witch around 30 years old.

"Yes please," Hermione said politely.

"Wonderful! My name is Anna and I will show you around," She said as she led them into the house, "This is the kitchen."

"I think we figured that out," Harry said quietly to Ginny expecting her to laugh and instead she just elbowed his stomach.

"The people who lived here previously had this remodeled last year," Anna said. The kitchen was very cozy. On one end there was a fireplace and in front of it there was a small table with two chairs. On the other end there was three counters and a stove and a refridgerator.

"This is the living room," She said as they walked into the next room.

"Oh I love this carpet," Ginny said pointing at the baby blue fuzzy carpet. The walls and couch matched perfectly.

"This is the bathroom," Anna said opening a door and showing them. There was a large bath tub almost like a hot tub. The toilet and sink were white and had crystal handles.

"And finally the bedroom," Anna said walking upstairs into the last room. There was a large circular bed in the corner with a lot of pillows on top.

"Is there a room for kids?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah follow me," Anna said.

"That's what we've been doing," Harry said to Hermione instead of Ginny after Anna left the room. Hermione snorted trying not to laugh.

"Here is the kids room,"Anna said.

"Oh its perfect!" Hermione said. The room was dark blue and had stars painted on the walls and celing.

"Would you be interested in buying it?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Hermione replied. She paid Anna.

"You can move in next week," Anna said.

* * *

**Wow this chapter is even longer then the last one! Draco will be in the next chapter I promise! When you review let me know if I spelled any words wrong because I'm not the best speller in the world. lol.  
Please R&R!!!!**


	4. Hermione's Blind Date

**Thanks for all the reviews! I've been waiting until after the holidays to put up this chapter. Thanks to SillyBellaEdwardsForMe your review was really helpful and I will try to add more details. **

**

* * *

**

Hermione looked around her new house. She had just moved in earlier that day. It reminded her of where she had grown up, a small cozy little house in a quiet peaceful neighborhood. She also loved it because there was no way any of her enemies, the list now included Ron, could find her here. The house made her feel safe, and it also helped that she was living not too far away from her favorite friends, Ginny and Harry.

She looked around at all the housewarming gifts that her new neighbors had given her. Only wizards and witches lived in this town so some of the items were a bit odd. From Brad and Christie Thomas she had received an extremely helpful welcome mat that would alert her if anyone she did not like or someone dangerous was at the door.

From Elizabeth Smith she received a new broomstick that was decorated in Bulgarian colors with a small Victor Krum painted on the end of the handle. She was obviously a big fan of his. Hermione remembered when she used to date him back in her forth year. Ron had been so mad because he thought she was dating the enemy because Harry was in the tournament too. Just remembering Ron made her want to sit down and cry all day but she remembered she had better things to do, like think about the mysterious package she got without a name.

Earlier that morning when she had received all of her other gifts there was one without a name. It was a box of heart shaped chocolates with a spell on them that would make them never run out. There was a note inside the box that said,

_My dearest Hermione,_

_You probably have no idea who I am but I know who you are. I've loved you for the longest time, even when we were at school together. I've just never thought of the right way to tell you all of this. When I found out that you were moving in two houses down from me I was so happy. I thought now was the best time to express my love for you. The box of heart shaped chocolates represents my love for you which I hope you will return to me. The spell that they will never run out represents how I hope that we will be in love forever. I absolutely must meet you so if you could please meet me at my house for dinner Saturday night at 6:30 I will take you to a very fancy restaurant from there. I really hope that this can work for us because I can't stand going through another week without you in my life._

_Love you always,  
_

She thought the note was very sweet but couldn't imagine why he wouldn't sign his name. Another part of the note that made her wonder was when it said 'I've always loved you even when we were at school together' She couldn't think of anyone that went to her school that had a crush on her. For a while she thought it might be Ron wanting her back but then she was reminded that Ron didn't live anywhere near here and it was he that broke up with her.

She kept the note private for she did not want Harry and Ginny to worry about her walking into a dark wizard's house. She couldn't wait for Saturday night. She found it hard to focus the rest of the week she was so excited about her "Blind Date". She liked to call it that because it sounded so mysterious.

* * *

Saturday afternoon Hermione spent three hours preparing herself for her "Blind Date".

She showered, put on the baby pink, knee length, spaghetti strapped dress that she had bought earlier that day, then used a hair straighter to straighten her hair. It was a muggle invention that most witches wouldn't waste time using but she found it worked rather well and was cheaper then buying a gallon of hair potion every time she wanted to put up her hair. She put her hair into a half ponytail with small pieces still hanging on the sides of her face. She then put on some make-up. She used pink eye shadow and lipstick to match her dress and black eyeliner and mascara.

She looked at the clock and say it was 6:25 and with one last look at the mirror she grabbed her matching handbag and jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

As soon as she stepped up to knock on the door someone opened the door. She guessed that the Thomas' had given him a mat too.

"You look absolutely amazing Hermione," He said. He looked so handsome but she couldn't see his face. She wondered who he was because she definitely did not remember any guys this handsome going to school with her.

"Why thank-you I could say the same for you too. But I have no idea who you are yet. Could you please remove your hat?" She asked moments later wishing she had not.

"DRACO?!?!?!" She said very loudly. She couldn't believe that he had tricked her into going on a date with him. She couldn't believe this is the mysterious romantic stranger she had been dreaming about for the past three days.

"Shh love. The neighborhood does not care what we are doing on a fine Saturday night like this. Now we must be off if we want to make it there before that stupid waiter gives away our table," Draco said.

"Ok If you think I'm going on a date with you, then you must be very---" But she never finished immediately remembering that he had said he loved her all his life and couldn't bring herself to hurt someone as Ron had to her. She said akwardly, "Ok well lets go then."

"Follow me," He said leading her out the door into the crisp Autumn air.

* * *

**Yay another long chapter! (for me anyway) I wrote this one in like 35 minutes because I felt bad about not updating for a while... So please R&R!!!**

**Oh yeah and I used spell check this time so there should be very few (if any) errors.**


	5. The Truth About Draco

**Thank-you everyone who is reviewing me! I was checking my email today and I had 12 emails saying people reviewed me or added me to their favorite author list! That's the most I've ever gotten! Anyway enjoy the next chapter. I rewrote this chapter a bit because I kind of agree with **bigmommak **it is kind of going too fast plus the firewiskey might hurt the baby... so here is the revised chapter!**

**

* * *

**

They walked for about 15 minutes with their arms linked. If Hermione had any choice they would not be. She was still very confused.

'How could Draco have been in love with me all these years and yet act so cruelly towards my friends and me?' She thought to herself. 'It just doesn't make any sense at all. I thought I knew who everyone was, Ron was a caring lover and Draco was a cold hearted enemy, but now they switched. What's next, Crabbe and Goyle showing up on my doorstep wearing suits and carrying roses?' Thinking of that made her giggle out loud.

"What is it love," Draco asked softly. He was trying to be as nice as possible because he really hoped it could work. Right after he said love he thought it might be too early for that but when Hermione didn't notice he decided it was ok.

"Oh nothing, just remembering something funny Ginny said earlier today," She replied lying. She really didn't want to be on a date with Draco but she couldn't bring herself to say she doesn't love him when he has loved her since the day they met.

They arrived at the restaurant minutes later and a waiter sat them at a table by the window which had a lovely view of the lake outside. There were large oak trees surrounding the lake and Hermione thought they were there for shade in the summer. The bright yellow and orange leaves were falling into the lake but it still looked beautiful with a few leaves floating on the surface.

They had been sitting in silence for about three minutes as she was admiring the lake. She turned around and saw Draco staring at her.

"So," She said trying to start a conversation. "How come you have loved me for so long when I am, as you call me, a mud blood?"

"Well you see," He said clearing his throat and breaking the trance he seemed to be in. "I am not really a pure blood."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Let me explain. You see my mother had gotten married to Lucius a few years before I was born. She went off to a bar one night after they had gotten into a really bad fight. She had gotten so drunk there she thought that this blond haired muggle was my father, so she asked him to take her home. When they arrived there, well I think you can guess what happens next, and when my mum woke up the next morning in a strange house without clothes on, she had a pretty good idea of what happened even though she couldn't remember. She told my father that she must pretend the baby is Lucius'. He understood and a week later she told Lucius that she was pregnant. She hoped that the baby would look mostly like her so Lucius would not know. I look exactly like them now and no one would think anything different unless I told them."

"Oh wow." Hermione said shocked. "When did you find out about this?"

"The year that I started Hogwarts. She said that I mustn't let my father convince me not to date someone that I really loved just because of their blood because I was a half-blood also."

"Does Lucius know?"

"No so we must keep our dating a secret," He said.

"So you really want to date me?" Hermione asked. She decided to give him a chance because she didn't want to break his heart and also she could get some information about Harry's cloak. She would have to wait though, just to be safe and so Draco wouldn't get too suspicious.

"Yes. Nothing could make me stop loving you," He replied. Then he asked "What happened to Weasley? Weren't you two like together?"

"Okay I'll tell you what happened between us that made him leave me," She said. She thought she better tell him something because he just told her that huge secret about Lucius not being his dad.

"Go ahead," He said then added, "Thank-you," To the waiter who brought them their food.

"Okay, so Ron and I have been dating you know," She said.

"Yes," He replied nodding.

"Well I had missed my period so I decided to take a pregnancy test. It was positive so I told Ron. He said something about we were too young and he wouldn't be a part of it. He left me so I went to stay at Harry and Ginny's house then I bought my new house and well, here I am now."

"So you're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied uneasily hoping he would still want her.

"Well that's wonderful!" He said. "Oi waiter!"

"Yes sir," The waiter asked rushing over to him.

"I would like two glasses of wine please!"

"Coming right up," He said hurrying off to the kitchen, coming back moments later.

"A toast," Draco said holding up his glass and Hermione doing the same, "To Hermione Granger because she is going to have a baby!"

Hermione giggled and they both emptied their goblets. They magically refilled and they kept talking and drinking. Hermione didn't drink anymore though so it was mainly Draco doing the drinking.

"Well I had a wonderful time," Hermione said as they were walking home holding hands.

"Me too," He said and leaned over to kiss her. Hermione instantly felt warm in the cool night and wondered why it hadn't felt like this when Ron first kissed her. Draco was so happy with himself for finally being with her, or maybe it was because he was so drunk. He couldn't figure it out but he was still happy. They stood there kissing for a long time only to stop when an old lady yelled from her window.

"Hey you two! The whole world doesn't care to sit here watching you kiss! Move along now!"

They stopped kissing and smiled at each other and continued to walk home, still holding hands as they went.

* * *

**I think I'm getting better at writing long chapters. This one is up so soon because I wanted to write it fast before my idea left me. I hope you all like this fan fiction so please R&R!**


	6. The Birthday Dinner

**I had this chapter almost completely typed and then my computer was stupid and I lost it all. Then I was mad at my computer so I didn't get on for like 3 days... Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!! **

**

* * *

**

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of birds tweeting outside.

"Oh crap!" She said, quickly rolling over in her bed to look at her alarm clock to see the time, 10:36.

"Ugh, not again!" She said. It was the third time she had overslept in the past two weeks. She was supposed to be at work by 7:00 and she knew the Minister wouldn't be happy with her coming in late all the time.

She threw the blankets off of herself and got up to take a shower. She quickly got ready for work and on her way out the door she grabbed a leftover slice of pie Harry and Ginny had given her. Then she apparated into the Ministry.

"Morning Chelsea," She said walking over to the front desk.

"Late again Hermione? You really need a new alarm clock because if you're late again you'll be fired."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. And I do have an alarm clock but it hardly ever goes off."

"Yeah sure it doesn't," Chelsea joked. "Well you better be going before I have to count you and not coming in at all today."

Hermione ran to her office and noticed the piles of paperwork she had to fill out because of Draco's escape from the Ministry.

She sighed, "This is going to be a long day,"

* * *

"Finally," Hermione said as she apparated into the middle of her kitchen. In her rush to leave that morning she had forgotten to pack her lunch and she was now starving.

She rummaged through the cupboards, and in the process made them more unorganized then they were before, and tried to find something good to eat.

She finally settled for a peanut butter sandwich. She lit a fire in the fireplace and while she was eating she heard an owl tapping on her window.

"I wonder who that's from," She thought a loud. She walked over to the window and let the owl in. "Hey Emma," She untied the note from the owl's leg and read out loud,

_Hello Hermione,_

_Your mother's birthday dinner will be tomorrow at 6:30. We have reservations at a nice restaurant not too far from our house. I look forward to seeing you and Ron again._

_Love,  
Dad_

"Oh crap, I haven't told them Ron left me yet. I guess I can just tell them at dinner tomorrow," She said. She had taken to saying her thoughts out loud because no one was here to hear her.

That night she lied awake in her bed thinking of the best way to tell her parents about Ron. She couldn't think of how to tell them how he had left her, after so many years and her parents loved him too. She fell into a dreamless sleep sometime around 3:30.

* * *

She slept late again the next morning but it was Saturday so she didn't have to worry about work. She could hardly keep herself occupied that day, she was so nervous about the dinner with her parents.

When it was close to 6:00 she began getting ready. She was going to wear her favorite pair of jeans and a nice purple sweater and a white shirt underneath.

She spent the remaining 25 minutes pacing in her living room. She was still very nervous.

When it was finally time to go she apparated to her parents back yard where no mugger's would see her. She walked around to the front and rang the door bell.

"Oh, Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Hermione's mother said and hugged her daughter so tightly Hermione thought her ribs would break.

"Now mum! If you want me to eat dinner with you, you might not want to break every bone in my body!" Hermione said then laughed.

"Oh right, sorry honey, I've just missed you so much!" She stopped hugging Hermione and looked around. "Where is Ron?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later."

"Come on, we better get going before that waiter gives away our table again!" Hermione's dad said. Hermione laughed, remembering what happened last year. The waiter had given away their table and there were a lot of people there and they would have to wait another two hours to get in, so they came home and had grilled cheese instead.

When they arrived at the restaurant the waiter showed them to their table.

"So Hermione," Her mom said, "Why isn't Ron here tonight?"

"Excuse me but I really need to use the bathroom," Hermione said, "I forgot to go before I left the house."

She stood up and walked across the room to go into the bathroom. When she was on her way back out she ran into none other than, Ron Wesley.

"What the hell are you doing here," Hermione said angrily.

"Geese are you okay?" Ron asked her.

"No do I look okay? But thanks to you I have to go out there in front of my parents and pretend like everything is," She said loudly, glared at him and walked off.

* * *

**Oohh little cliffhanger! What's going to happen next? Well only I know so you'll have to wait until I post next chapter! Mwah ha ha... ok that was kind of creepy... anyway please R&R! Sorry about that… I forgot spell check….**


	7. Hermione's Plan

**OK so now I'll continue the story!! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**

"OK so about Ron," Hermione said sitting back down at the table with her parents.

"We got into a fight over something and he left me," Hermione said vaguely, she did not't want to give away too many details because they would be so horrified if they knew she was pregnant. She was not't allowed to be until she was married.

"Oh Hermione! That's awful!" Her mother said sympathetically.

"It's OK, I'm over him now. In fact I think I have a new boyfriend now!" She said. She did not't want her parents to feel too sorry for her. She thought it was very awkward when they were overly sympathetic.

They ate the rest of their meal talking about work, friends, and just doing a lot of catching up.

When it was time to leave they said good-bye and hugged and Hermione promised to write to them more often. Then she apparated into her living room.

"Thank God that's over!" Hermione said, sitting down on the couch.

"What's the matter love?"

"WHAT THE HELL DRACO! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!!" Hermione screamed at him.

"Sorry," He said awkwardly as he stood in the kitchen doorway with a bowl and spoon in his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU----," Hermione smelled something in the air, "Are you baking cookies?" She said sounding annoyed but not screaming.

"Yeah, a recipe I found in your recipe box," He said, "They were marked favorite."

"Well that's very thoughtful of you," She said, her heart beat finally returning to normal.

"One second," He walked into the kitchen, set the bowl down, and sat down next to her on the couch. "So what's wrong?"

"Dinner with my parents," She said and Draco gave her a knowing look. "I had to tell them about Ron, and then I ran into the little freak in the bathroom!"

"Did you tell them you were pregnant?"

"No! Are you kidding, they would kill me!"

"You should've taken me," He said calmly. "You could say the baby was _ours_." He put one arm around her and held her hand.

"Draco you're really sweet you know?" She said, not even noticing until after she said it. She was really beginning to enjoy having him there to comfort her, it was nice.

"I try," He said. She laughed, he could also make her laugh no matter what.

* * *

The next day when Hermione woke up she looked out the window. 

"It's such a beautiful day!" She thought out loud. The sky was a pale blue and there were tiny snowflakes floating down. There were now clouds in the sky but it was not bright out either.

She decided it would be perfect to go for a walk with Draco, and just talk the whole time.

Hermione grabbed her coat and mittens and headed out the door.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco said, opening the door before Hermione even had a chance to knock.

"Hi! Um.. It's a really nice day outside and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me.

"Sure, let me grab my jacket. You can come inside and wait, I never remember where I put my stuff," Hermione walked inside. It was the first time she had been inside his house and it looked a lot like her's, except for the fact that his was a lot more unorganised.

"OK," He said reappearing in the doorway with a coat and hat on. "So where exactly are we going to walk?"

"A special place I found while I was living with Harry and Ginny," He stopped and made a face like he was trying to think. "Oh, come on!" Hermione said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

A few minutes later they were at a small park with a clear stream and a bench next to it.

"I think this place is really neat!" She said to Draco. "See if you stand over here you can see all of the Koi fish in there," She motioned for him to follow her a few feet to the left.

"Woah!" Draco said. He had never seen anything like it. There were at least a hundred fish and they all swam together to form pictures.

They sat down in the bench and Hermione leaned against Draco.

"So how did you get away from the ministry?" She asked, trying to make it sound like she wasn't being too nosy.

"Well actually I'm glad you asked," He said, "I needed someone to share my brillient escape story with."

Hermione just laughed and he continued, "It's really awful living in those stupid safe houses. All the food there tastes like cardboard and I hated it. One night I decided I just had to get out of there. So, the auror that was watching me thought I was sleeping one night and he went into the other room, I grabbed his wand which he left on the table by my bed. I went and stunned him, then apparated into Potter's house. Don't aske me why it was just the first place that came to my mind. Anyway, then I found his invisibility cloak underneath the couch--"

"Why did you look under the couch?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face.

"I guess just to see if there was anything useful there. Anyway," He cleared his throat, "I hid in Potter's house untill you came, and when you talked about buying your new house I bought the one next door."

"Wow," Hermione said. A few minutes later she said, "You know, Harry was pretty upset when he found his cloak missing."

"Ah, well it serves him right. He used that thing so much it really got on my nerves, so I think this is kind of like payback," He said smiling.

* * *

Hermione was really confused. It was her job to find out what happened to Draco, but she couldn't just turn him in like that. If she did she might never see him again and he would probably have to stay there untill he died. Hermione didn't want that but what else was she supposed to do? If the Minister saw that she wasn't getting any work done she might get fired.

She talked to Draco later that day and Draco said it was OK if Hermione made up a false but believeable story about where Draco was hiding. It was a great plan and the Minister believed it.

The day after that when Hermione went to work she found that Ron would be going to Romainia near where all the fierce dragons were to retrieve Draco and bring him back to the Ministry.

Ron was going to a dangerous place where he might get hurt, Draco was still safe, and Hermione, well, she thought that for once everything was perfect. But was it?

* * *

**I hope you liked it! You'll have to wait to find out what's going to happen, because at the moment, even I don't know! Please R&R!!**


	8. Romania

**Thank-you for reviews! I would really appreciate it if everyone who takes time to read my story would take a few minutes more to review. Anyway, next chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**_Ron's POV_**

Ron looked around his untidy room. It had been much more organized when Hermione was there, but she had to get pregnant. What else was he supposed to do? It was her fault, she ruined everything.

He looked around the room again, then to his half-full suitcase lying on the bed. He thought he had everything he needed but he kept having a feeling like he was missing something.

He could barely stop himself from smiling; even as he cleaned up the room (he hated cleaning). He finally got to get some revenge on the ferret that had ruined his life for the past seven years. As for Hermione, well she looked miserable the past few weeks at work. He had no idea why he was happy about that, but for some reason he was happy to see her so depressed about him leaving.

As he added a few more shirts and some robes to his suitcase he looked around the room again.

"What am I missing," He thought aloud. He still had a feeling like something was missing. He closed his suitcase and shrugged off the feeling as he walked out of the room.

* * *

He apparated to work yawning. Today was the day he went to Romania. He could hardly sleep last night he was so excited.

"Morning Chelsea," He said, almost singing, to the lady behind the desk.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," She said stiffly, glaring at him. She was Hermione's friend and Hermione told her everything, except the fact that she was pregnant; so she knew what Ron did and wasn't going to show him any kindness.

Ron just rolled his eyes and walked into his office. He was supposed to wait there for the Minister to come and give him his portkey. He waited for about a half hour. He wasn't nervous because he knew nothing would go wrong, he thought he was a very talented wizard, better than Hermione would ever be.

Ron daydreamed during the time he was waiting.

_He had done it! He had finally caught Malfoy after many witches and wizards had failed. He dragged him into the Ministry. He looked handsome and Malfoy was only wearing torn clothes that were slightly too small.  
"Congratulations Mr. Weasley!" He exclaimed, giving Ron the highest promotion available.  
"Thank-you so much Minister!" Ron replies.  
"MR. WEASLEY!"  
"Yes Minister whatever you want Minister!"_

"MR. WEASLEY!" The Minister said louder shaking Ron by his shoulders.

"Oh what!?! Sorry, must've dozed off. Hardly got any sleep last-- Oops!" Ron's hand had moved up to his desk to get the paperwork for the Minister but ended up spilling his coffee all over the front of his shirt. He was doing a very bad job at hiding the fact that he was so embarrassed.

"Ahem!" The Minister said, sounding more impatient then before. "Your portkey will leave in two minutes so I strongly suggest that you pull yourself together Mr. Weasley!"

"Y-y-yes Minister," Ron stammered. He was so mad at himself. He hadn't even left yet and he wasn't doing anything right. He assured himself that all he needed was a change of environment, like perhaps Romania, to get him focused again.

He cast a simple cleaning spell on his shirt, and grabbed his suitcase.

"Follow me," The Minister said walking out of the room. Ron followed like an obedient dog, and in less than 20 seconds they were at the portkey.

"Perfect timing Mr. Weasley. If you had wasted another second we wouldn't have made it," Ron just stared at him, "Well what are you waiting for!?! Grab it! It's about to leave!"

Ron quickly grabbed the portkey and before he knew it he was off to Romania.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Geese are you ok?"_

_"No do I look ok? But thanks to you I have to go out there in front of my parents and pretend like everything is!" She glared at him. He never knew how cold and heartless her glare was, and for once he pitied Malfoy for seeing that for the past seven years. _

_

* * *

_

Ron sat up suddenly in his sleeping bag almost hitting his head on the bed above him. He was in a tent, magically enlarged of course, in Romania. It took him a while to remember where he was but when he did he lay back down and sighed.

He didn't understand why Hermione had been so angry when she saw him there. He thought, or at least hoped, that she would come back to him. He didn't want to admit it but he actually kind of missed her. He had only gone to that restaurant to see her again because he had become so lonely without someone to talk to; even his own sister was ignoring him!

He rolled over onto his side and fell asleep again instantly.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning he almost hit his head again. He was supposed to stay here a week or longer depending how quickly he found Malfoy. He figured he would find him quickly because, well, he thinks he's the greatest wizard ever.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Then he walked over to the kitchen section of his tent and poured a bowl of cereal.

While he ate he thought of Hermione and Harry. They were both probably so jealous of him getting to come here, he had thought they would come running to him to apologize and beg to come with him. He was aloud to bring one other person but since Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were still not talking to him, he decided to come alone. He didn't really mind though, he thought that he would be recognized better if he caught the 'mental' Draco Malfoy.

Ron set his bowl into the sink and walked outside of the tent. It was a beautiful morning, the birds were singing, the sky was clear, and it smelled fresh outside, like right after it rains.

He began to walk. He figured he needed to walk about a mile south to get to the old Dragon Manor where the king used to live. He was positive Malfoy would be hiding there; it was probably a lot like his old home, Malfoy Manor, except for the fact that everything in this manor would be covered with a thick layer of dust, for it had not been used for years.

As he approached Dragon Manor he noticed that something smelled like a huge bonfire. He looked and saw three Hungarian Horntail dragons walking through the forest about half a mile away from where he had just come out of it.

He tried to ignore them and continued walking towards the manor. The outside the manor there was a tall brass fence and near the gate there were two life-sized dragon carvings. He pushed open the gate slowly and it made an earsplitting creaking sound.

He was now in the courtyard. There was no grass, only ashes where the dragons had burnt the grass, and only a few sparse pieces of new grass were growing. There was a path of stones that was surrounded by burnt tree trunks.

He was so excited that he was going to catch Malfoy. He was going to be famous. Everyone would look at him instead of Harry.

He walked up to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hello Mr. Weasley" Said an amused voice from inside.

"BELLATRIX!"

* * *

**Yay! Hope you liked it. Please review! It will only take one minute!!!!!**


	9. Narcissa's Warning

**Ok, don't hate me but I'm not going to write more about Ron for a while. This chapter is back to Hermione's POV. **

**

* * *

**

Hermione was sitting on the couch looking outside through the large window that faced the street. There were at least 20 seven or eight year old kids out there playing in the snow. She would've given anything to go back to being so innocent and carefree.

She sighed because this was not going to happen. It was too late to go back and fix everything.

She rubbed her considerably larger stomach through her favorite shirt, which was now almost too tight. She figured that she had about two or three months before she would have her baby. She had been thinking about so many other things she didn't have a name for it yet.

She sighed again and looked back out the window. Trying to pretend she was one of them again.

* * *

Hermione woke up to find herself on the couch still, only it was dark out. It was a clear night and you could see all the stars, and the moon was so big that she could see across the street easily.

She stood up and looked at the clock, 3:14.

Then she walked over and looked out her kitchen window. She noticed that there were still lights on at Draco's house, and figured he was still awake too.

She grabbed her coat, boots, and hat from the closet in her room and walked over to Draco's house.

She knocked on the door three times and turned around about ready to walk home, when Draco opened the door.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked and she assumed he had just woken up by the way he was talking, but also noticed he smelled like Firewiskey.

"Draco, have you been drinking?"

"No, I have been not!" He said then hiccupped loudly at the end.

"Oh Draco," Hermione said, "I know you have been, but why?"

He looked down at the ground, mumbled something under his breath, and then looked up at her with a big smile on his face, "Hey Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"Ugh," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed his arm and led him up to his room, noticing random bottles of Firewiskey thrown all over the floor. When they got there he went over and laid down on the floor with half of his body under his bed.

"What the hell are you--" She stopped and he stood up and shoved a letter into her hands.

_Draco,_

_A few minutes ago I tried to tell Lucius that you and Hermione are dating (which I think is wonderful) and he freaked out. So I tried to explain to him that you were not his son and now he is really mad. He muttered something about 'revenge' and 'killing muggle's and mud bloods' then left the house. Hermione, you will probably end up reading this so I strongly advise that you take Draco and your parents and hide. You will need to make sure that Draco takes the green package in his closet with him because he is probably too drunk to care right now (he always does that). It is important that you leave immadetly and tell no one where you are going, because he has ways of finding out. I also have no idea where Bellatrix is, so you might want to watch for her too.  
I love you both and hope you are safe soon.  
Narcissa_

Hermione ran over to Draco's closet and grabbed the small green box. She had no idea what it could be but she would have time later. Right now the most important thing was to get out safely.

She grabbed his coat, mittens, scarf, hat, and boots and threw them on the bed.

"Put them on NOW!" She was terrified. She wanted to get out as quickly as possible. She then ran home and grabbed her bag that could fit everything into it and packed a few days of clothes and some food.

Before she knew it she was back at Draco's house doing the same.

Once she felt she had everything she grabbed Draco's arm and apparated to her parents living room.

"Stay here," She ordered him and went upstairs to her parents' room.

"Mom dad, wake up," She whispered.

"What is it Hermione? Hermione? What are you doing here?" Her dad said.

"Listen to me. Grab a few changes of clothes and meet me downstairs, and hurry!" They instantly obeyed, even though they were yawning and could barely keep their eyes open because it was only 3:50.

Hermione walked downstairs and into the garage, looking for her parents' tent. While she was looking she heard a crash from inside. She quickly grabbed the tent, stuffed it into her bag, and ran back inside.

"Oh honestly Draco," She cried, looking at the pieces of her great-grandmothers vase scattered on the floor. "Repairo!"

Draco just laughed.

"Hermione," Her mom asked. Hermione looked at her and her dad; they were standing on the bottom step of the stairs. "Why do we have to go? I thought you said that your friend Harry killed the evil wizard last year?"

"And what is that guy over there doing?" Hermione's dad added, pointing to Draco who was making faces at the fish in their fish tank.

"I'll explain later," Hermione said. She looked over and saw a blast of light in the kitchen, and heard wood being snapped in half. "Grab my arm now!"

She ran over to Draco and her parents followed. She grabbed his wrist and felt her parents on her other arm.

"Avada--" Lucius shouted. They never heard his spell finished; they were already hundreds of miles away.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter so I hoped you did too. If you did, review and tell me. If you didn't, review anyway! I also don't know Hermione's parents names so it would be helpful if someone could tell me so I don't have to keep saying her parents or Hermione's parents. Please R&R. **


	10. The Forest

**Sorry for the delay... I've also decided her parents names are Brian and Hannah. **

**

* * *

**

"Hermione what the hell was that!" Brian asked as soon as they appeared in a large forest. "And where the hell are we!"

"Ok dad, calm down," Hermione asked. She waited a few seconds before continuing. "That was Draco's dad," She paused and pointed at him; he didn't notice because he was too busy blowing up a toad with his wand. It was 4:03 and Draco was still drunk. "He was coming to kill all of us because Draco is a pure blood, and well, when his dad found out that we were dating--"

"You're dating him Hermione!" Hannah said. She looked at Draco with a disgusted look on her face as the toad exploded everywhere and he laughed at it.

"Mum you don't understand," Hermione said stubbornly. "He just got drunk because his mother sent him a letter telling us to hide from his dad. He finds it easier to deal with these things. I never will understand why though."

Hermione looked around the clearing they had landed in. She opened her bag and pulled out her tent. She put it up magically and crawled inside to make it larger. She stopped what she was doing when she heard voices outside.

"I honestly don't know what she was thinking when she brought that tiny tent. It's never going to fit all four of us!" She heard her mother say. She just smiled and continued working.

"Ok, your sleeping bags are all set up," She said. "I'll be inside in a bit. I just need to cast some protective spells so Lucius doesn't find us."

Two minutes later she was back inside the tent.

"This is absolutely amazing Hermione," Hannah said, her face looked like Hermione had just told her that Christmas was coming early.

"Yeah well, it's amazing what magic can do," Hermione said smiling.

"Sure is," Brian said. He looked over at Draco who was sleeping, oblivious to the fact that they were still up and talking.

"I think we should get some sleep too," Hermione said looking over at Draco.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of rain hitting the sides of the tent. She walked quietly into the kitchen and grabbed her bag. She opened it and scattered its contents onto the small table.

There was mainly food and clothes, but as Hermione was looking through them she noticed something she had completely forgotten about the previous night, a small green box. She tried to open it but it stayed shut. She figured that someone had put a spell on it, that only the owner could reverse, to keep it shut.

She set it down and continued looking through the contents of the bag to find something for breakfast.

Hermione took the bag of bread and some bacon and began to cook.

"Morning Hermione," Draco said and then kissed her cheek.

"Morning," She said. "Hey Draco, what's inside that green box? Your mother told me to bring it with us and when I tried to open it this morning it wouldn't open."

"Oh... That? It's... Um... It's nothing." He said quickly grabbing the package and shoving it into his pocket. He turned around to face her and Hermione could tell that he was blushing.

"Whatever you say. Here help me set the table," She said, handing him a stack of plates and some silverware.

"Do I have to?" He said.

Hermione just smiled and continued to cook.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but I felt like I should post something cuz i havent in a while.. Writers block sucks.. lol**


	11. Bellatrix's Secret

**Ron's POV again, since I can't think of anything for Hermione and her family I've decided to write about Ron. **

**

* * *

**

"Yes Mr. Weasley! So nice to see you again," Bellatrix said sarcastically.

"B-b-but your not s-s-s-supposed to be here," He said. He wished he hadn't stuttered like some stupid fool.

"Ha ha ha," Bellatrix laughed evilly. "Yeah, according to you I'm not supposed to be here, but I'm thinking differently."

"Bellatrix! You leave here now or I'll... I'll curse you!" He said, pulling out his wand.

"Oh, should I be scared?" She asked him. He opened his mouth to answer her but she never let him talk. "It's you who should be terrified not me! _Crucio_!"

Ron instantly fell onto the floor. It was pain beyond anything he could ever imagine.

She stopped the spell and he hastily got to his feet. He held out his wand and prepared to curse her.

"What, you haven't had enough yet? _Crucio_," She screamed. Ron fell over again but this time when she stopped he stood up and ran back to his tent.

"That's right! Run away like a coward!" She screamed after him, as he got farther and farther away from her.

* * *

It was late at night but Ron couldn't get to sleep. He was worried that Bellatrix would find him and come bursting through the door at any moment.

He remembered a time a few months ago when he was still dating Hermione.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_He and Hermione had been out late at a bar and came home laughing hysterically. They were standing in their bedroom with the door open and Hermione tried to say something but she was laughing so hard he could barely understand her. _

"If... there was... this guy... with a gun... standing in... the doorway... we would probably... just look at him... and laugh!" She said in between gasps of air for she was out of breath from laughing so hard. 

_"Yeah we probably would!" He replied and they both laughed even harder. _

_

* * *

_

He smiled to himself and wondered what it would be like if he hadn't dumped her. He thought of how she was doing with her baby being due in less than three months.

He assured himself over and over again that he had made the right choice and eventually fell asleep, which was a bad thing to do.

* * *

He awoke in a little over ten minutes to the smell of smoke and the sound of trees crackling as they burnt outside his tent. He began looking around for his dragon fire proof clothing and instantly remembered what he had forgotten. He had had the feeling he had forgotten something and it turned out to be the most obvious thing.

He grabbed his wand and walked outside. The heat was unbearable and he began to try and put it out magically with no luck. He subconsciously wished that Hermione was here because she would know exactly what to do.

He heard her voice in his head, "If it doesn't go out with that spell it's a magical fire genius! There is no way to put it out unless the person casting it wishes it to."

He magical his tent down and ran through the wall of fire, hoping that it wasn't too thick. But it was so he had no choice but to keep running.

* * *

He woke up lying on his back and kept his eyes closed because he did not have enough strength to open them. He could tell that the fire had stopped burning because he could no longer hear it but the air still smelled burnt.

He was very tiered and had no idea how long he had been laying there but could tell that the sun was shining because it went through his eyelids. He then noticed that the light had suddenly gone away and assumed that someone or something was standing over him.

It took him most of his remaining strength to slowly open his eyes and when he did he saw the face of Bellatrix Lestrange looking down at him.

"About time you wake up Ron. I've been standing here for ages!" She said.

"So, it's not like you care," He said feebly.

"Uh," She said with a hurt look on her face. Ron couldn't decide if she was serious or not. "Why on earth would you think something as awful as that?"

"Um, hello? Have you not noticed who I'm talking to," He said. He didn't care if she killed him now. It might even be nice because he could tell that his arms and legs were burnt badly but didn't want to look.

"Well Ron!" She said. "You should be ashamed of yourself for talking to me that way."

"Ok are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Well Ron, it's quite easy. Can't you tell that I love you?" She leaned forward and kissed him. He couldn't tell if this was real or a joke, all he knew was that she was an amazing kisser.

* * *

**Yay! I liked this chapter too. And with the guy in the doorway with the gun? Well my cousin said that to me at our grandparents house only we weren't drunk...lol. And Jen, I hope your not mad at me for putting that on there, if you read it. Please R&R!!**


	12. One Million Flowers

**Ok sorry if this chapter is boring but it's important... kind-of... **

**

* * *

**

"So, I've been thinking," Hermione said as they were all sitting around the dinner table. They had been living in the tent for about a week.

"Well there's something new," Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled at him and continued, "Well we're almost out of food, so we should probably go exploring tomorrow."

"But what about Luke or whatever his name is?" Brian asked.

"Lucius, and you two could stay here while Draco and I go out and look. You would be safer here with all of the spells and we can protect ourselves."

"That works," Hannah said, pushing her empty plate forward to the middle of the table.

"Why don't you two get some sleep and Hermione and I will finish cleaning up?" Draco said.

They all said goodnight and Brian and Hannah walked into the other room.

Hermione walked over to the sink and filled it with warm water, preparing to do the dishes. Draco walked up and put his arms around her and rubbed his hands on her stomach.

"Gosh, Hermione!" He said. "When do you plan on telling your parents that you're pregnant?"

"Draco, I don't know how," She replied. They hadn't noticed yet because it was so cold inside their tent that everyone always wore thick coats.

"How do you not know? All you have to do is go in there and say 'mom, dad, I'm having a baby!' It's not that hard."

"No, you don't understand. They will be so disappointed that I wasn't married and that now my baby won't have a father."

"Well, I could be its father," Draco said, blushing.

"Draco," Hermione said, she had a huge smile on her face.

"So we'll tell them tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yes," She said, still smiling.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she saw that her parents were still in bed but Draco was gone.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a single rose in front of her chair and saw a plate of, slightly burnt, toast. There was no sign of Draco so she sat down, ate her toast, and walked into the other room. He wasn't in there either so she walked outside.

She walked around to the back of the tent and gasped. There were probably a million different flowers planted in the ground. There was also a small path, barely wide enough to walk on, that led to a bench in the middle where Draco was sitting.

"Draco! Did you do all this?" Hermione asked, shocked as she walked forward and sat next to him on the bench.

"Yes Hermione," He answered. "I did it because to me, you're more beautiful than a million of the prettiest flowers on the entire earth."

Hermione blushed and he continued.

"You're also smart and nice, and really fun to be around."

He blushed and pulled the green package out of his pocket.

"I can't stand to live another day without you as my wife," He got off of the bench and kneeled down. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Draco! Of course I will," She said, taking the small gold diamond engagement ring and putting it onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her. They were both so happy, so happy that it was probably the best day of both of their lives.

* * *

After lunch, Hermione and Draco walked around the forest to look for some food. They were holding hands, and Hermione was admiring how the ring sparkled in the light that shone through the tops of the trees.

They didn't find anything useful so they headed back to the tent. They were almost there when Hermione remembered that she had to tell her parents today that she was pregnant, and now she had to tell them about Draco's proposal.

She became very nervous and when they reached the door to the tent they stopped before going in.

"There's nothing to worry about Hermione. Everything will be fine," He said, then kissed her forehead.

They walked in together and found both her parents sitting on the couch.

"Mom, Dad," Hermione said slowly. They looked up at her and she continued. "Draco and I are going to get married. He proposed today."

Her parents looked shocked, but happy. Hannah even started crying because her daughter was so grown up.

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh right," Hermione said. "I'mpregnant."

It took them a while to figure out what she had said but they eventually got it.

"You're... Pregnant!" Brian said. Hermione prepared to be yelled at but that never came. "Well congratulations!"

Hannah even stopped crying long enough to say something, "When is the baby due?"

"Um... Sometime next month I think," She said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner," Hannah asked.

"Well I guess I was just nervous," Hermione said. Hannah and Brian stood up and they both hugged their daughter, and their soon to be granddaughter.

* * *

**Ok another chapter. This one is short too but I hoped you liked it anyway. Please R&R!!!**


	13. Flying Curses

**Thanks to everyone who helped me get my reviews back. I was trying to delete a story but I clicked the wrong one. I felt so stupid. **

**

* * *

**

"Good morning," Ron said, putting his arm around the sleeping figure next to him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed, jumping out of the bed.

"What, you don't remember?" He asked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU--" She looked at the bed then at him. "OH MY GOD NO! NO! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You were the one who started it, how can you not remember?"

There was a knock on the door. "You stay!" She said. She waved her wand and chains appeared out of nowhere and went around Ron's ankles and wrists.

She rushed into the other room to answer the door. He strained his ears to try and make out what they were saying.

"Hello Bella," A man's voice said.

"What's up Lucius?" She asked.

"Oh well apparently Draco isn't my son and he's a filthy mudblood and he's dating that other mudblood Granger." Lucius said.

Ron instantly felt jealous. Had she tried so hard to make him jealous that she would go out with a stupid ferret? Or was she really in love with him and over Ron? 'No,' Ron thought. 'She still loved him and was just making him jealous. There was no way she could ever love a ferret.' At least that's what Ron thought.

He heard their footsteps getting closer so he leaned on the wall and pretended he hadn't heard anything.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged out of its litter-box," He said coolly, glaring at Ron.

"Yes, and that's not even the worst part," Bellatrix said sighing. "Apparently we did something last night and he was too ashamed that he made me forget it with one of his stupid potions."

"Is that true Weasel? Pity you can't find someone your own age." Lucius said.

"Weasel?! You're taking insults from Draco? Pity _you_ can't think of your own insults," Ron said furiously.

"Pity you can't respect your elders," Bellatrix said. "Now Draco and Granger are somewhere in these woods but we don't know where. So were going to play a game called 'whoever kills them first wins', understand?"

"If you play along we might not kill you," Lucius said.

"Which is a great honor considering what you did last night," Bellatrix added.

Ron nodded. He had no intention of killing either of them but would play along because, hey, it was better than dying.

Bellatrix undid his chains and forced him to follow them. They walked in silence for about twenty minutes then Lucius said something.

"This is the last spot that I could track them. Know-it-all probably cast all the protective charms she knows."

"We should just wait here and see if they come out of the area they've blocked off," Ron said, surprising himself. He sniffed the air and noticed it smelled like carnations, Hermione's favorite flower.

"Ok," Bellatrix said. She cleared enough space on the ground for two people, Lucius and herself, which left Ron to find his own space.

They sat there and waited. Probably over five hours. They heard thunder and felt the first raindrops of a storm so they headed back. Bellatrix had put a special camera there so they could monitor if anyone would come outside of the protected area.

They walked back to the Manor as silently as they had come; and spent most of the day seeing if anyone had moved from the tent. No luck until about 2:30 when two people stepped outside holding hands.

Ron moved closer to the screen. It was Hermione and Draco, and Ron could tell that Hermione had a ring on her finger. So it was true. Hermione was in love with Draco and they were getting married. He felt disappointed; he just wanted to go cry, but he couldn't. Bellatrix and Lucius would think he was weak, and besides, he was over her, wasn't he?

"Come on we must go catch them," Bellatrix yelled, grabbing their arms and apparating to the forest.

* * *

"I love you," Hermione said to Draco as they walked around outside their tent.

"Love you too. What the--" Draco said. He had heard the leaves of the bushes they were standing near rustle. He pulled out his wand and Hermione followed his lead and pulled hers out too.

They didn't hear it again so they kept walking.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Someone shouted from the bushes. Almost instinctively Draco dove in front of Hermione and pushed her to the ground and he landed next to her. They barely missed the jet of green light that flew merely feet over top of them.

Hermione aimed her wand through the bushes and thought 'Stupefy' in her head. A jet of red light flew out of her wand and flew into the bushes, apparently connecting with its target.

"Ouch! Lucius that was my toe!" Hermione recognized that voice immediately. She looked at Draco. Her mouth was open and her eyes were big, she thought that his face mirrored hers.

Hermione cast the spell one more time because she assumed that it was only Lucius and Bellatrix hiding. Then Ron jumped out of the bushes to avoid her spell. Bellatrix must've moved because she heard someone mutter the counter curse and Lucius and Bellatrix stepped out too.

"Ron what the hell!" Hermione said.

"I'll explain later but I have to, sorry," He pointed his wand at Draco. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A feeble beam of green light came out of his wand. Draco didn't even flinch, he knew that Ron was not and never would be capable of casting a spell as dark as that.

Draco laughed, "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you ever want to kill me Weasel," Ron just stared at him. "Come on! I'm waiting!"

Ron just stared at him. "You don't mind do you Hermione?" Draco asked.

"No not at all," She answered. She seemed to know exactly what he meant.

"_Crucio_," He shouted at Ron. He fell over again. Ron was fed up with this; it must make him look so weak to fall over every single time someone casts that spell on him. It never happened to Harry.

He stopped the curse and Ron just lay there silently. Lucius and Bellatrix came in now.

Curses were flying everywhere but Ron seemed oblivious.

Hermione had a thought that if she could cast a memory charm on Lucius he wouldn't remember why they were fighting and he might not harm anyone. She decided it was worth the risk because their battle was not going anywhere at the moment.

"_Obliviate!_" She shouted at Lucius. He stumbled backwards a few feet then tilted his head up and closed his eyes.

Hermione turned around and looked at her tent. Her parents had stepped outside too probably wondering what all the yelling was.

'Go back inside' Hermione thought. They just kind of stood there next to the door, watching them.

Bellatrix finally caught on that Hermione had cast the memory charm on Lucius so she tried to get Draco.

"_Obliviate_!" She shouted at Draco. He moved at the last second and the spell flew past him, hitting Hermione's parents.

"_Obliviate_," Draco shouted at Bellatrix. It hit her and she did the same thing Lucius did. He stunned both of them and went over to join Hermione who was making sure her parents were ok. It had hit both of them so it wouldn't be as strong but she still didn't know if they would remember their life or who she was.

* * *

**Thanks to _NickiTheWriter_ for giving me the idea for this chapter. You rock! Lol. Please R&R! **


	14. A Forgotten Past

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mom and I got about 13 puzzles from my grandma and we've been trying to finish them so I haven't had much online time recently.

* * *

**

"Mom, dad, are you ok?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Is that you Hermione?" Brian asked. "When did you get so old?"

Hermione sighed, "We just got into a fight with two evil wizards and they cast a memory charm on you two. You probably don't remember the last year or more of your life."

"What!" Brian and Hannah said together in the same shocked voices.

"Well I'm sure you all remember the evil wizard Voldemort?" Hermione said. Her parents nodded so she continued. "Well one of his supporters, Lucius Malfoy, was Draco's," She pointed at Draco, "Um.. How would you say it? Step-father. Lucius thought he was Draco's real father but he wasn't and when he found out that Draco was dating me, well, lets just say things didn't go too well."

"You're dating him?!?" Brian and Hanna said in unison.

"Lucius met up with Bellatrix somewhere and somehow she was with Ron--"

"Wait aren't you dating Ron?" Hannah asked.

"No we broke up eight months ago," Hermione said. "Anyway, she was with Ron and they all came just now to attack us, but we cast memory charms on them too and stunned them so they won't wake up for a while and when they do they won't know who they are."

"But what happened to Voldemort?" Brian asked. "Why isn't he with his supporters?"

"I'll tell you later," She said. "I think Ron's waking up," She walked over to him.

"Hermione? What the hell just--"

"No Ron! I should be asking you that question! You just tried to kill Draco for no reason! You had no right to do that, you have no idea how much he means to me," She said. Draco who was standing behind her blushed and walked back to stand with her parents, filling them in on what they had forgotten.

"Hermione, how could you like him? He's hated us all through Hogwarts, and he probably still does hate you, he might just he using you."

"No Ron, I can tell when someone is using me, it's your fault too, you're the one who gave me that expierence."

"I was not using--"

"No, don't even say that. If you weren't then you would've loved me, you wouldn't have left me when you found out I was pregnant. You would've supported me, like someone who truely loves me! You never loved me, and I can tell that now. I don't know how I could've been so blind. Untill Draco came, I had no idea what I was missing when I was with you."

"God Hermione! You don't say that to someone you love. I was comeing back to save you from Draco and take you back home to our apartment because you still love me."

"You little bitch! You don't honestly think that I would've bothered to try and keep loving you after all of this time? Did you expect me to keep hurting myslef more than I already was? I've moved on, you shouldn't have given me up if you had really loved me."

"Hermione--"

"You know what Ron? I should've let Draco kill you. The only, and I mean only, reason that you're not already dead is because my parents care so much about you."

Hermione grabbed him underneath his arms and pulled him up.

"It's ok Hermione, I know you didn't mean that," He said patting her arm. She turned around and slapped his face.

* * *

Later that night Hermione was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She was facing the counter, cutting some onions. Everyone else was in the other room, chatting and catching up. 

She cut the onion roughly, pretending that the onion was Ron's head. She was just so mad at him.

She heard footsteps coming into the room, and hand's on her waste. She assumed that it was Draco, but when she fealt his head on her shoulder and saw a flash of read out of the corner of her eye, she knew exactly who it was.

She turned around quickly and he stumbled backwards, bumping into the table.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK!" She screamed.

"Hermione what?" Draco said running into the room, standing next to her.

"He.. he... he..." She said. She was so angry that she was on the verge of tears. _Why the hell would he do this? He's hurt me enough, and yet he thinks I still love him. I know..._

Hermione walked over and put her arms around Draco's shoulders and said softly, "He still thinks I love him. He's so stupid if he can't see how much I love you." She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"HERMIONE! How could you cheat on me like this!" Ron said, looking outraged.

"Ron, we're over. We've been over. I don't understand why you think we're still together. Your memory wasn't harmed earlier today so you should remember your pathetic excuse to leave me," Hermione said. She was susprised by how calm her voice was.

"Come on Hermione, let's leave him," Draco said, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

_What's that on her finger?_ Ron followed them _That's a ring! That idiot! How dare he marry _my_ girlfriend?_

"Hermione, what were you screaming about?" Hannah asked.

"Oh Ron came in and it just starteled me and I cut my finger with the knife," Hermione lied.

"Oh do you need a band-aid or something?" Brian asked.

"No I'm fine. I just healed it with magic."

"You can heal stuff with magic too?" Brian asked. "That would've been great to know when Hannah broke her leg last year."

"Dad, it was three years ago. You just can't remember the gap of time between."

"Right," He said. "This is so confusing!"

Draco laughed, "Well I haven't had much experience with memory charms, but I assume it would be. The closest I've ever gotten to someone with one was that bloke Lockhart we had in second year."

Everyone laughed except Ron who looked like he was deep in thought.

They stayed up another 15 minutes then they all went to sleep. Hermione couldn't sleep, she just kept thinking why Ron was being such a jerk.

* * *

**Ok Ron is supposed to be this sort of stalker person if you couldn't tell already. And his memory was not harmed so he still remembers everything. I'll try to have the next chapter soon, if we don't start another puzzle... lol**


	15. Eliza Marie

**Ok I know lots of you were asking why Ron stayed in Hermione's house well one, it's a tent magically enlarged and two, he stayed there because her parents still care about him. They don't remember what happened with him and Hermione. I guess I should've cleared that up... I've also noticed that I tend to make people prepare food but no one actually eats... lol... anyway... **

**

* * *

**

Hermione woke up early the next morning and came into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. The sound of the rain hitting the top of the tent woke her up and she was unable to fall back asleep.

She was stirring up some pancake batter and walked over to the window to see how much it had rained. She noticed two people standing together underneath a large oak tree.

_Bellatrix and Lucius!_ Hermione had forgotten about them and they must've become conscious some time during the night. She set down the bowl and walked back into the bedroom.

"Draco!" She whispered, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Whaizit?" He mumbled.

"Erm.. Sorry to wake you up but could you finish making breakfast. I need to go outside for a bit."

"Fine whaver you wan," He said groggily.

"Thanks," She walked over and grabbed her coat and put it on as she walked out the door.

"Would you two like to come inside?"

"What?" They said together.

"Would - You - Two - Like - To - Come - Inside!?" She said motioning towards the tent.

"I do not look like a beehive!" Lucius said defensively.

"Ugh! Here just follow me," She grabbed each of their arms. She didn't think it was too bad letting them stay with her. So what if they were notorious, they didn't remember who they were so, what was the harm?

"Hermione I--" Draco ran over to them holding a plate of plastic black stuff.

"You burnt the freaking pancakes!" She said, exasperated.

"Um... Yeah sounds about right," Draco said, smiling.

"You can't even manage to do one simple thing! Do I have to do everything myself!" She cried.

"Hermione, shhh," Draco came over and put his arm around his shoulder and she started to cry.

"I just don't know. I mean, with Ron and you and everything happening so fast. I just don't know!"

"It's ok," He kissed the top of her head. "What the hell are you two staring at? You heard her, go inside!"

The four of them walked inside to find Ron sitting at the table, holding a fork in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Where is my bloody breakfast!" He screamed.

"Has everyone here gone completely mental?" Hermione cried, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"Hermione you--" Draco started.

"Draco shut--"

"Hermione look!"

"Oh my God!" Hermione looked down and there was a puddle of water near her legs.

"What are we--"

"Oh my God! Hermione your pregnant!" Her parents came into the room.

"Yeah I--"

"Well do something people! Why are you just standing there?!"

"We--"

"Honestly!" Draco came over and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Ron take everyone else to St. Mungos and meet us there!"

Everyone made their way to St. Mungos and after two hours Hermione gave birth to an adorable baby girl.

* * *

"What are you going to name her?" Harry asked. He and Ginny had arrived a few minutes ago.

"I'm not sure yet," She answered truthfully.

Draco came over and whispered something in Hermione's ear. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok well, her name is going to be, Eliza Marie Malfoy," Draco said.

"Malfoy?!?!?" Ron said. "She's my baby!"

"Not anymore. If you wanted her to be your baby you shouldn't have left her, or me," Hermione said.

Draco walked over and sat next to her on the bed. They were both so happy about the new life they were going to start together, with their new baby.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but yeah... Please R&R!! **


	16. The Wedding

**_One year later_**

Hermione paced in her bedroom back and forth, occasionally stopping to look in the mirror. She was so nervous, for today was her wedding day.

She smoothed the wrinkles in her dress and started pacing again.

* * *

Draco was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying to think of something to make him look better. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He took his tie off of the door handle and put it on. He wondered what Hermione was doing and if she was as nervous as him.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting together on some benches with all of the other guests by the river in the park near Hermione and Draco's home.

Ginny was holding Eliza on her lap. She wondered how much longer it would be until the wedding and so did Harry, but only because he wanted some wedding cake.

They didn't like the idea of Hermione and Draco being together at first but once they got to know Draco for who he really was, they became friends.

* * *

Ron and Bellatrix were sitting next to Harry and Ginny. They had a baby from that night in the Manor and they were engaged.

Ron had finally gotten over Hermione and was with Bellatrix. He didn't mind the 10 year age difference; he just thought that when you're in love age doesn't matter.

Bellatrix still didn't remember anything about her past.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were together again and he didn't remember anything he did. Narcissa was a big help by not saying anything about him being pure blood and hating mud bloods etc.

* * *

"Hermione are you coming?" Brian asked, knocking on her door.

"Yeah," She sighed and walked out of the room.

"Your mom is getting Draco. The wedding is about to start," Brian said.

They walked together down to the park and saw Draco already standing up there with the pastor. Her parents had insisted a muggle wedding so that's what they were doing.

Brian walked Hermione up the isle and she stood next to Draco. The pastor started saying all of the usual stuff and they read their own vows.

"You may now kiss the bride," The pastor said.

Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione in a short but meaningful kiss that was worth more than anything in the world.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. I've never been to a wedding so it was really a bunch of guessing. Thanks to all of the faithful reviewers who have stayed with this since the beginning. It means a lot to me. Please R&R  
If you get time check out some of my other stories.**


End file.
